Nymph Lore
Note: There are multiple articles on Nymphs. See Nymphs for the other article. Nymphs can be found anywhere in Elysium, and all contribute something to the wildlife and nature of the country. From Desert to Tundra, nymphs control the powers and wellbeing of the land, whether it be well known of not. Types: * Tundra Nymph * Desert Nymph * Forest Nymph * Ocean Nymph Forest Nymph The most common type of Nymph, they can be found in wooded, lush areas of nature. They tend to stick together in small villages, usually filled with their sisters and/or cousins, and mothers. Personality: Forest Nymphs are more playful and cheerful. They tend to avoid conflicts and violence, and would rather be farming or playing, and are excellent healers and cooks. They are smart and clever, but use their abilities for good. Looks: The skin tones can vary from each and every type, as well as hair colors. They tend to have light colored eyes, and are short. Abilities: Forest Nymphs can control all four elements, individually. Earth is more common, but it can occur that forest nymphs can control fire, water, and air. The reach of their abilities depends on their genetics, and can be as small as barely being able to contract the ability, or as big as being seen as the god of such an element ( though it is very rare for those two ). Desert Nymph Desert nymphs come in second for population, and can be found anywhere in desert biomes. They live in small villages or sand temples, with their sisters and cousins. Personality: Desert nymphs are more secluded and shy. They rarely venture from their homes, and are not very approachable, mostly running away, or fighting back. They don't avoid conflict all together, and are very intelligent when it comes to wielding swords or knives. Looks: These nymphs have darker skins, due to the harsh sun. Their hair is darker, and their eyes are usually dark brown or black. In rare cases, some have been seen to be ice blue, or even green. Their height can vary, and never stays the same. Abilities: Desert nymphs control flame and air, whether it be both, or just one. They are equally common, and become mastered in their abilities from the moment they can wield them. The range of power can vary like forest nymphs, but tend to be more powerful. Tundra Nymph Tundra nymphs are about as common as desert nymphs, living far out in the arctic. They thrive off the cold air and water, and tend to live more independently, rather than with others. They are quick, clever hunters, and will Personality: They are more social than desert nymphs, but still remain secluded away from others. They are smart and skilled, knowing how to survive and control the world around them. They make most of the things they own themselves, and are humble to others. If one finds themselves lost in a snow storm, you best hope a tundra nymph is nearby. They are skilled hunters, and will not hesitate to battle for their lives. Looks: These nymphs are much paler and light toned, with white, silver, or blonde hair. Their eyes are always icy blue, and they are usually tall and slender. Abilities: They control water and wind, and the ability of ice and snow can vary throughout the type. As the others, the power can vary, and can be considered one of the more dangerous types of nymphs. Ocean Nymph These nymphs are the least common of all, hidden deep within the ocean. Like mermaids, they have a tail, but can switch between their mer-form, and human form. They tend to live in the oceans more, being shy, and rarely come onto land, except for desperate situations. Personality: They are extremely shy and conservative, wanting nothing to do with other races. They are much happier down below the ocean with their friends and siblings, where they hunt and swim without a care. They do not have much knowledge of the land-walker world, and if they ever do go up to surface to whatever reason, can be expected to not follow customs, or behave "appropriately". Looks: They are darker toned, but are not as dark as desert nymphs. Their eyes are usually straight black, and their hair can vary between blues and greens. When on land, they are tall, and can be considered "menacing". Abilities: They control the water, though they don't believe in using their powers. They rather hunt and play using regular actions, rather than one of water controlling. Only when confronted with a conflict will they use their powers. Rare cases * It is rumored that there is a small collection of nymphs who possess each ability. They are not only extremely rare, but would rather go into hiding than show their powers to the world. * Sometimes, a nymph will come to discover that their powers don't stop at their type. Some have been documented to have telepathy, telekinesis, flight, and second-vison. Parents Nymphs are most commonly born from two parents, a god/celestial being, and a mother figure. It can vary as the race of the mother, but if the child does not become full mother-race, or full god, they become a nymph. The type of nymph they become bases off the area in which they are born. The adapt in the womb to their surroundings, their aura spreading around the mother to detect its surroundings. Sometimes, a nymph can be born of two gods, which the god trait became abandoned in the god fetus, and they become a nymph. Other times, Nymphs are simply born, some from stars, others from the climate which their Category:Nymph Category:Elf Category:Elysium roleplay Category:Elysium